


Autumn Leaves

by supreme_genius



Series: Tick Tock Tick Tock [3]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_genius/pseuds/supreme_genius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Juliette's absence leaving a big hole in Nick's life, Nick thinks Monroe might fill the void.</p><p>Nick's point of view (will go back and forth from chapter to chapter).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, I don't own Nick, Monroe, or anything Grimm related.
> 
> I got this chapter done pretty fast, hopefully it's still quality. Lately I've been able to draw off my own feelings for inspiration, and today being Valentine's Day kind of helped me finish.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!!!

                I called the number Monroe gave me and set up a time to meet with the realtor about selling my house. She seemed nice enough. Apparently Monroe had told her I’d be calling. I told her I was also looking for an apartment but that I wasn’t in a big rush.

                _Because you totally just want to stay with Monroe._

                After I hung up with Laura (she insisted that Ms. Davis was her mother) I called the storage company across town and reserved a unit. There were still a few boxes laying around that Juliette didn’t use, but I’d definitely need to get a few more.

                _Tomorrow._

                I flicked on the television. There wasn’t much on but I settled on a college football game. I grabbed a beer from the fridge, returned to the living room, and sat in the recliner. I hadn’t realized how much of what had filled the house belonged to Juliette. A picture of my Aunt Marie and I hung on the wall next to a picture of Hank, Wu, and I at a policeman’s ball. So many things were missing.

                _Like a picture of Monroe._

                The only things left in the house were things I had before I even met Juliette. There wasn’t nearly enough stuff to fill a house even half the size of this one.

I took a sip from the bottle in my hand. I hated to admit it, but the beer I bought was awful compared to what Monroe buys. I guess that’s what I get for buying the cheap stuff. I looked around and became overwhelmed by the emptiness. I thought about Monroe’s offer.

_He offered you a room…in his home. Of course he did, you’re friends. That’s what friends do. Hmm… But that’s his territory. You know what Aunt Marie’s book said about blutbaden and their territory._

A few more sips of beer and the bottom was in sight. I got up and grabbed another. I probably should have opted for dinner since I hadn’t eaten much all day, but beer just sounded better. I returned to my spot and laid my head back.

_You could go over there. You did leave a little abruptly yesterday. But you did have to get back to work. And there was a growing warm, tingly feeling below your belt. Didn’t need him to notice._

I let my mind wander wherever it wanted to go. There was no use trying to suppress anything anymore. No girlfriend to make me feel guilty.

_The girlfriend that you did love…once. The girlfriend that you do actually miss…a little bit. Never the less, a girlfriend that never made you feel the way he makes you feel._

_Let go, Nick…just let go._

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

                My mind focused on him: on his hands – rough, strong, and meticulous. I focused on his lips – what they would feel like pressed against mine, what they would feel like exploring my body.  I felt my heartbeat speed up, just like it always did when we accidently bumped into each other, or when he’d hand me one of his fancy beers and our fingers brushed, or when, after a few too many of those beers, we sat too close on the couch, which he always let me crash on.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 

                I know I shouldn’t have these feelings. Not because he’s a guy, this isn’t my first rodeo – I did quite a bit of experimenting in college. I guess because he’s my best friend and there’s no way these feelings were reciprocated.

                Inevitably I let my mind wander back to him.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

                I was alone, in a bed that wasn’t my own. It was big, maybe king-sized, and it was soft, maybe the nicest bed I’d ever laid on. The sheets were crisp and clean. They had that typical fresh linen smell. They were tan with accents of brown and amber. There were lots of pillows. The walls were adorned with abstract paintings; I couldn’t really tell what they were supposed to be.

                I could make out another figure in the room. I guessed it was him, but I couldn’t make out any details. I watched the figure climb into the bed. My nose was overwhelmed with smells: of the woods, of musk, of green tea, and mint. The figure moved closer. Before I could react or get a good look, our lips smashed together. My entire body felt warm, felt hot. Hands caressed my chest, my sides, my stomach. The other person laid above me, but I still couldn’t make out a face. Our hips brushed together; it was definitely a man. He started to pump his hips against mine and I was overcome with lust…lust for something I couldn’t quite touch. I couldn’t move. I laid there, free for the taking, which is exactly what he did. I let myself succumb to the pleasure. His hand gripped my cock; a big, strong hand. There was only one hand that that could be – only one hand I **wanted** it to be. The strokes became hard and fast. I wanted it to last – fuck, did I want it to last – but soon I didn’t care. I was so close to the edge I was about to fall off. Orgasmic bliss washed over me and everything came into focus. First the paintings: what were once abstract blobs were now leaves in all the colors of autumn. Then the figure: it was Monroe. Of course it was. He planted a kiss on my lips, soft and sweet. His hands went back to working aptly. My heart raced and breaths became shallow. My eyes slammed shut. Then it was over.

                I was back in my living room, sitting in the recliner, in the dark. Jeans wet and sticky.

                _Ugh._


End file.
